1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic music performing apparatus and an automatic music performance processing program preferably used in electronic musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic music performing apparatuses such as sequencers and the like include a sound source having a plurality of sound generation channels capable of simultaneously generating sounds and executing automatic music performance in such a manner that the sound source causes each sound generation channel to generate and mute a sound according to music performance data of an SMF format (MIDI data) that represents the pitch and the sound generation/mute timing of each sound to be performed and further represents the tone, the volume, and the like of a music sound to be generated as well as creates, when a sound is generated, a music sound signal having a designated pitch and volume based on the waveform data of a designated tone.
Incidentally, when electronic musical instruments having an automatic music performing function are commercialized as products, mounting a dedicated sound source thereon, which interprets and executes music performance data of the SMF format (MIDI data) as used in conventional automatic music performing apparatuses described above, inevitably results in an increase in a product cost. To achieve the automatic music performing function while realizing a low product cost, it is essential to provide an automatic music performing apparatus capable of automatically performing music according to music performance data of the SMF format without providing a dedicated sound source.